I Just Can't Imagine Me Without You
by untouchablerave
Summary: The McFly boys head over the One Direction's house for a little writing session. But they have other ideas in mind on how to mentor the boys.


Louis was trying to think straight but his dick was telling him not to, actually, Dougie was telling him not to.

"Just don't think," He whispered in Louis' ear, "Enjoy it…"

Now that was an offer Louis couldn't pass up.

The McFly boys had come over purely for "creative purposes" inspired by Louis, encouraged by Simon.

Moment after the boys had entered the house cunning partnerships seemed to form.

Tom, Liam and Niall went to the music room, as Liam was a budding songwriter for the group, the Gary Barlow if you will, and wanted Tom's opinion on a few riffs. Tom was happy to oblige, as was Niall, following the boys with enticed wide eyes.

Harry had left with Zayn, mumbling something about Xbox and had not returned before Louis and Dougie had left.

Louis and Dougie had only stepped out for fifteen minutes or so to get some more beers. And on their arrival found Danny straddling Louis' band mate Harry, their tops off and looking sheepish – yet drunk.

Yes, Louis' plan was coming together very well indeed.

And now, they were in the lounge, Dougie tonguing his ear with his hands down Louis' pants, the both of them finding it hard to conjure any coherent thoughts.

Louis turned his head and planted a forceful kiss to Dougie's mouth, cupping his face and pulling him in closer, moaning groans of gratitude through into the kiss whenever Dougie twisted his hand just so.

Louis' walked his hand up Dougie's thigh, feeling his hips buck towards his hand whenever Louis got close to his crotch. Teasing him with a throaty laugh as Dougie went to work on his neck, Louis hand slowly unbuttoned Dougie's jeans and unzipped the fly. He continued to tease him, palming the older boy through his jeans.

Dougie grunted and pushed Louis' hand into his boxers, feeling him shiver against him, aroused at Dougie's persistence. Their hands slick with the other's pre-come as they both found a rhythm that was comfortable, wrapping their free arm around each other, pulling the other closer.

Dougie climbed on top of Louis, extracting his hand for a moment while Louis locked his legs around Dougie's waist, lying back on the sofa, the older boy towering over him. Dougie's hand plunged back into Louis' pants, pumping harder and faster than before. Louis writhed underneath him, his breath shuddery and jagged.

"Game on," He mouthed, his smile turning up at the corners of his mouth as he too began to pump his hand hard and fast around Dougie's shaft.

They pressed their foreheads together as Dougie pushed Louis' t-shirt up, revealing his fluffy snail trail and toned abs. Dougie fondled them, his fingers tracing over the tessellated muscles, brushing the soft skin with his thumb.

Suddenly Louis' body began to stiffen, his teeth clenched and head thrown back on the arm of the sofa. Dougie's toes began to curl as he could feel he dick pulsating in Louis' hand. They both began to buck their hips, the pair of them pleading for their release. Moments later, a twist of their hands made them come together, spilling over the edge and coming hard onto Louis' stomach.

Both boys collapsed, Dougie leaning onto the back of the sofa, his head flopped in exhaustion. Louis lay back, stretching out his legs around the older boy, the come hot on his stomach, pulling tissues out of the box before it set. It was moments after that they boys realised their hands were still on each other's dicks.

They chuckled breathlessly, sitting up and pressing a gentle kiss to each other's lips.

"That was awesome," Dougie breathed, as the two of them high-fived, their sticky hands sticking together with a mix of come, sweat and affection.

Elsewhere, not too far from the lounge, Danny had Harry wrapped around his little finger. It was rare for Danny to get a blow job so completely took advantage of eager young Harry to please his mentor. Tom was against blow jobs, saying they were degrading – but Danny had always had fantasies about being blown hard and fast, coming inside his boyfriend's mouth, dominating him completely. Sadly, this fantasy could not be fulfilled, until now.

Danny pulled Harry off the breakfast bar from where he'd been straddling the younger boy, kissing him passionately, feeling how his tongue worked, and allowing him to suck, lick and bite at Danny's pale flesh on his collarbone. Yes, young Harry would do very well indeed.

Harry stood before him, his puppy dog eyes wide and fervent.

"On your knees, Styles," Danny commanded and Harry complied, his eyes hot on the older boys as he fell to his knees with a thud.

It seemed Harry knew what was coming, as he mouthed around Danny's crotch, pressing dry kisses to the jean fabric, feeling Danny harden underneath.

"I'm going to teach you lessons you'll never forget," Danny told him huskily, running his hands through Harry's curls.

Harry looked up with a glint in his eye, "I'm ready," He replied in hushed tones, ready to go.

They stayed there for a split second, their hearts beating hard in their chests.

"Go on," Danny urged him, fisting Harry's curls gently.

Harry obliged, unzipping Danny's fly and extracted his cock into the cool air. Danny seethed, but nudged Harry's head further to it.

Harry took Danny into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of Danny's cock, feeling the older boy fist Harry's hair with contentment. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, concentrating on the stop just behind the head, wiggling his tongue over it.

Danny was shocked; this boy had done it before.

"Where did you learn to give such good head, Styles?" He asked throatily, his eyelids heavy with lust.

"Let's just say that playing X-box isn't all we do on the tour bus," Harry muttered, a desperate ache in his voice.

"Who?" Danny asked immediately, like a jealous boyfriend.

Harry paused, his shallow breath tickling the head of Danny's cock, "Louis," he answered finally, "He seems to think we're all gagging for it… which we are,"

"Less of the lecture and suck it, Styles," Danny forced his cock back into Harry's mouth, and Harry complied. He returned to sucking and licking, working his head fast over Danny's shaft. The older boy mewing at his touch.

Harry secretly removed his hand from Danny's thigh and palmed himself through his jeans, his cock desperately hard against his restricting jeans, almost feeling like he was going to burst out of them.

"Don't touch yourself," Danny ordered, and Harry made a sulking noise like a scolded puppy, returning his hand to Danny's thigh, massaging it.

This was quickly forgotten as Harry quickened his pace, his head a blur to Danny as he working his mouth and his hands along Danny's shaft. Danny's breathing became shallow, almost hyperventilating, throwing his head back and moaning into the air.

"Faster, Styles," He commanded, bucking his hips up into Harry's mouth, gripping tighter onto Harry's curls as he spilled out into Harry's mouth.

Below, Harry shuddered, coming hard in his pants, rocking back and forth on his knees riding out his orgasm.

Danny milked himself into Harry's mouth, the young boy swallowing every drop. This impressed Danny greatly and wondered what he could do to thank Harry.

He counteracted his thoughts, thinking better to save it for next time.

Meanwhile, in the music room, Niall tagging along had been put to good use. He lay flat on the piano, Tom and Liam either side of his head, kissing each other hungrily, their growing erections nudging Niall in the temples.

Cheekily, he raised his hands to the boy's crotches, tracing his fingers over the outlines of their erections. The boys kissed greedily, increasing the pace of their kiss, nudging their crotches further into Niall's hands. Liam lowered a hand and stroked Niall's hair affectionately, Niall relaxing into Liam's palm like a kitten, nuzzling it affectionately.

Niall sat up, wanting to get in on the action. The two boys winked at each other and turned on Niall, pushing him back down on the piano and undressed him quickly, leaving him lying on the cool wood stark naked. Liam dipped low and kissed his way up Niall's thigh, while Tom pushed Niall's neck to the side and kissed his way down from the back of his ear. Niall moaned his pleasure, feeling himself harden immediately, with two pairs of lips at either end of his body driving him crazy.

Liam hovered over his crotch, Niall's dick twitching impatiently underneath his nose. Liam nuzzled it lightly, letting the fine blonde hairs of Niall's pubes tickle the end of his nose, pressing a light kiss to the base of Niall's cock, the younger boy quivering beneath him.

Tom laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Niall's gullet, before pulling him up, the three of them kneeling on the piano, Niall facing Liam with Tom behind him. Tom traced his tongue over the nape of Niall's neck, down the ridges of his spine and down to the curve of his back. Liam swirled his tongue around Niall's nipples, feeling them harden under his tongue. Niall gasped, arching into Liam at his touch, allowing Tom to press his lips to Niall's bony hips that stuck out and kissing his way up Niall's side.

Niall bent forward slightly, letting Liam nuzzle himself into Niall's hair, his hot breath warming his neck as Liam massaged his shoulders slightly, with Tom going to town on Niall's growing erection, his hand reaching round from behind and pumping him slowly.

Niall could see Liam's erection poking through his trousers and grabbed it fervently, letting his hands glide over the soft foreskin. Liam moaned into Niall's hair, kissing it and pressing his cheek to Niall's head lovingly, running his free hand, that wasn't massaging Tom's thigh, through Niall's hair.

Tom felt daring, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom from his back pocket, unbeknown to Niall and waved them in front of Liam's gaze. Liam smiled cheekily and nodded. Tom took his hand away from Niall's erection, but Niall did not notice, he was too busy wrapping his tongue around Liam's cock, the older boy crying out in pleasure, running his hands down Niall's back.

Tom squeezed some lube onto his palm and rubbed it over his index and middle finger. He walked his fingers over Niall's butt cheeks and through his crack, tickling Niall's entrance with his finger tips. Niall bucked and extracted himself from Liam's cock, turning to Tom who gave him a cheeky wink. Niall pressed a hard kiss to Tom's mouth, a kiss of confirmation and lust.

Tom continued as Niall returned to Liam's aching dick, running his tongue over the slit, lapping up the pre-come that was protruding, much to Liam's delight. Tom slipped a finger inside Niall's puckered entrance, wanting to ease the younger boy in slowly. Danny would never let him top, ever, so this was a rare chance for Tom to actually get what he wanted. Niall was the perfect candidate, young, willing and significantly inexperienced. It didn't matter that he was taking the boy's anal virginity, because he was going to remember this for the rest of his life, and definitely not regret it.

Tom inserted another finger, working his way up to Niall's prostate, flicking it gently with his finger, making Niall groan deeply around Liam's cock, sending electric vibrations through Liam's spine. It was a ricochet of moans as each boy was engaged in pleasure. Tom was fully erect now, his dick pulsing and stood straight, pressing against the back of Niall's thigh, who was now on all fours. Tom extracted his fingers, hearing Niall whimper at the loss of satisfaction. Tom pressed a kiss to his coccyx and rolled a condom down his painfully hard penis.

He positioned himself and pressed hard into Niall's entrance, filling him up and fitting snugly inside the younger boy. He felt Niall tremble, his arms visibly shaking; Tom tried to sooth him, lying across his back, allowing him to get a deeper angle, pressing sweet kisses to Niall's pale back. Tom began to move, slowly at first, allowing Niall to get used to it.

Niall began sucking harder on Liam's cock, working his mouth all the way down to the base, the head of the cock pressing against Niall's non-existent gag reflex. He drew his mouth back again, tightening his lips around Liam's dick, his mouth painfully small but enough for Liam's large penis. Tom began to move quicker, smiling up at Liam almost laughing because if the papers could see them both spit-roasting Niall they careers would be over. Luckily they weren't that stupid and had remembered to shut the curtains. The dim light giving the situation a mysterious feel, like they had entered a swingers club or something.

Tom could feel Niall whimper beneath him as he reached round to grab Niall's cock, working it in time with his thrusts. With a tough tug, Niall came hard over the piano, the creamy come contrasting with the black wood of the piano. Liam pushed Niall's head low, feeling the head of his cock slam at the back of Niall's throat and came ferociously, screwing up his face and biting his bottom lip so hard he was sure he drew blood. Niall swallowed, not really bothered about the horrific salty taste because he was too engrossed at the feeling of Tom's rigid cock exploding inside him, coming hard like a train, feeling the come hit the top of the condom as he cried out in bliss.

The three of them sat there catching their breath, gulping hard and looking around the room, Niall's clothes everywhere, a condom wrapper and an empty bottle of lube. To an outsider it would look like a damn good night, and it had been.

The three of them smelt strongly of sex, a smell they wouldn't be able to wash away, and definitely wouldn't want to.

Upstairs, the elder Harry had undressed Zayn hurriedly, with Zayn returning the favour. The boys stripped down to their bare arses and walked themselves, pressed ardently against each other, back into the bathroom. Harry closed the door behind them and swung Zayn around, slamming him against the wooden door and kissed him passionately. Zayn bit hungrily down on Harry's lip and aggressively pushed him backwards, their bodies pumping with testosterone.

"Shower," Harry whispered hungrily and with one swift move, Zayn turned the shower on, letting it warm up for a moment while he tended to Harry's neck.

"So, tell me," Harry whispered lustfully, "What does a lonely boy get up to on tour?"

"Wank," Zayn laughed against Harry's skin.

"Dirty boy," Harry teased, his hand grasping tightly around Zayn's butt cheek and giving it a firm squeeze, "Surely, that never… quite satisfies your needs…"

"Not always," Zayn replied quite seriously.

Harry stepped into the now warm shower, his erection bouncing with his movement, "Let me show you what will," He offered, his outstretched hand ready for Zayn to take.

Zayn smiled devilishly and took Harry's hand. He stepped into the warm shower and let the water cascade over them. Harry slammed Zayn against the cold tiled wall and kissed him fervently, running his tongue around the younger boy's mouth, his hands roaming Zayn's wet skin.

Harry pulled him away from the wall and stood behind him, letting his hand fall from around Zayn's waist to his crotch, grapping Zayn's hard erection tightly. Slowly and tauntingly he began to pump his hand, whispering teasingly in the younger boy's ear.

"When you're lonely on the tour bus, wanting someone to satisfy your needs, think of me, in the shower with you, the hot water trickling down our backs. We kiss, our erections rubbing together, wanting each other…" Harry spoke softly as Zayn let moans slip.

"I had no idea you were so eloquent," He stuttered with a sly grin.

"Shh…" Harry told him, "Let me do the talking," Zayn nodded, allowing Harry to take charge.

"Think of me, gliding my tongue down your body, taking you whole in my mouth, swirling my tongue around you dick, groaning for you, wanting you," He breathed hungrily.

"Harry -," Zayn stuttered out, Harry's hands exploiting his shaft, roughly tugging on it while Zayn's hands were a tangled mess in Harry's hair.

Harry planted soft kisses to Zayn's tanned arms, cradling him, his free hand roaming over Zayn's body, letting his fingernails graze Zayn's balls and thigh, making him buck into his touch.

Zayn bit his lip, throwing his head back in ecstasy, gasping and moaning loudly, feeling himself nearer the edge.

"Think of you coming in my mouth, and me swallowing every last drop of your scent, licking you clean, wanting to come back for more,"

Harry could feel Zayn's heartbeat increasing as he blew his load forcefully into Harry's hand, relaxing immediately from his release.

Zayn's breathing returned to normal as he was finally able to stand up again; he turned to Harry and pressed a gratified kiss to his lover's mouth. He noticed that Harry still had a raging hard on.

"Oh your knees boy," Harry muttered, pushing down on Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn knelt on the floor, the water still rushing over his body, making him so deliriously hot that he feared this would all be a dream.

Zayn took Harry in his mouth, as Harry had commanded and Zayn was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
